Modern complex electronic systems, such as the types that are used in avionics, typically have extensive self-test capabilities called Built-In-Test (BIT). BIT allows these systems to test the functionality of their critical components and to report negative test results in the form of a BIT error code. A technician or other personnel may decide whether the electronic system is in need of any maintenance based on these BIT error codes. BIT and other error code generating procedures allow electronic systems to provide notification of any operational failures, thus permitting these issues to be addressed and corrected.
One issue that often arises with electronic systems that are configured with BIT is a high rate of false alarms. A false alarm occurs when the electronic system reports one or more negative BIT error codes but there is no fault found when the electronic system is taken to a repair facility and subject to diagnostic procedures. In such circumstances, these BIT false alarms might result in the removal of an electronic system that is functioning properly. In extreme cases, where the use of BIT on an electronic system results in a high rate of BIT false alarms, the utility of this self-testing capability in discovering operational failures of an electrical system is reduced.
Further, a given electronic system may comprise a plurality of subcomponents, each configured to test their own functionality and report the results in the form of a BIT error code. In this case, when the electronic system experiences a system level fault, such as a power failure, a large number of BIT error codes may generated by each one of these subcomponents and reported by the electronic system. This may result in a large number of BIT error codes thus making it difficult to diagnose the operational failure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for identifying specific failure modes for an electronic device based on an error code. In addition, it is also desirable to identify false alarms for an electronic device based on an error code. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.